


Beacon Hills Cursed

by rainbowkitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the fucking males. Literally, Anal Sex, Condoms, Endgame relationships in the tags, It's a slash paradise, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, Smut, Well a little plot but mostly none, bareback, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/pseuds/rainbowkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse put upon Beacon Hills by a powerful warlock of familiar ancestry puts all of the males living within the city limits under a spell that leaves them with an insatiable lust for their fellow man. An exception to the rule exists for good reason and now everyone must navigate this new world with no idea where these feelings are coming from and no way to stop themselves from acting upon them. Will they be able to break the curse before things get too out of control or will their lives be forever changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse and The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely gay/slash haven. If any females appear, they will be purely in supportive roles and not at all involved in sex. If you have any problems with homosexuality or the females remaining uninvolved, this is probably not the fic for you and that’s ok. Find what makes you happiest. Another warning, I’m doing this as a trial run. I write, but not very often due to low self-esteem about my writing. There is no guarantee as to how long I will update this. I am warning you now that there’s a good chance I might get overwhelmed or self-conscious about this and stop. I’ll do my best not to, but I’m trying to find my happiness just like I want you all to as well. As always, these characters do not belong to me even though I wish they did. Final warning relates to the characters I will include and not include. This takes place in a bubble where every single Teen Wolf male is alive and in Beacon Hills at the same time. Also, I apologize in advance for this first chapter not being high quality and for lacking smut and being short. I just wanted to have a chapter to set up the backstory and to get Sterek together. 
> 
> People you will see, but will ONLY be with each other: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Sorry if that bothers you, but I am a Sterek shipper to the extreme and will not break them up. Threesomes are a maybe.
> 
> People you will see (and can request together): Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Rafael McCall, Peter Hale.
> 
> People you will NOT see: Matt Daehler, Gerard Argent, Bobby Finstock, Deucalion, Ennis, Greenberg, Mr. Yukimura, Mr. Lahey, Deputy Parrish (only because I don’t have a good grip on him as a character).
> 
> Deaton will likely make an appearance, but be immune to the curse's effects due to his own powers shielding him.
> 
> If there is a male character I have overlooked, please comment and ask about them and I will definitely tell you their status in the next chapter update. Do not hesitate to make a request (be as specific or generic as you wish) and I will consider it. I kink and antikink on certain things, so no guarantees, but believe me when I say that if you comment, it will be taken into consideration.
> 
> Without further ado after this note that is longer than the actual chapter (sorry)…Chapter 1.

-Beacon Hills – July 1967 – The Summer of Love-

Eric sat in his room, staring out the window and watching as Free Love swept over his neighborhood. Everyone was more than happy to fuck openly for the world to see and it inspired fury inside of him. He could feel his power thrumming beneath his skin. Free Love was pure bullshit. Love wasn’t free, it never was. He couldn’t get a single person to even notice him, male or female. Not that he wanted female attention, but at least it would’ve been something. He wasn’t bad looking. He was a little short, a little nerdy, and a little pudgy, but that didn’t stop people much uglier than him from finding a guy. 

Everyone had someone.

Everyone except him.

He stood up and stared with fury out of his window, wishing he had the power to do something to those around him. All of the magic he had didn’t do shit for him. The research he’d been able to find called it “delayed magic.” He could make things happen magically, but not immediately. The more powerful the effect, the longer it took. Making someone attracted to him would take longer than he’d live. Taking his fury out on those around him would take even longer. All he could really do was create a curse. One that wouldn’t take effect now, but eventually would kick in and would be almost impossible to put an end to.

Not actually impossible. But damn close. It’d take a very very strong witch or warlock to put an end to his curse. And boy was he going to make it fucking count.

At his core, Eric wasn’t a bad person. He believed in Free Love more than anyone. He thought everyone should be able to be with everyone. But that’s not what this was. This was conditional love. He’d make sure that everyone loved everyone under his curse. Maybe his curse could influence his newborn nephew, John.

He closed his eyes and stretched his palms out, channeling all his magic into the curse. He’d make sure every man loved every man. Beacon Hills would become a gay utopia as far as he was concerned and nothing could stop him.

47 year old Eric Stilinski let all of his power flood through the city, sinking deep into the earth and far into the sky. He never knew that his age would be the number of years it would take to kick in. He never knew that it would influence both his nephew and his great-nephew. But most importantly, he never knew that his longing for love would narrow to a pinpoint focus for his great-nephew. Everyone in Beacon Hills would be free loving gays, except his great-nephew and one other.  
His great-nephew was destined for a blessing, not a curse.

~~~

-Beacon Hills – July 2014-

47 years after his great-uncle had cursed the town, Stiles Stilinski woke up and noticed that everything felt different. The air felt thicker. Stronger somehow. He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. 

Nothing looked different. He was still himself. Physically, at least. He just…felt different. As he started the shower and stripped, he finally managed to put his finger on what exactly was different. His emotions. He felt uniformly certain as to how he felt about everyone he knew. He loved his father more than anything. He loved Allison, Erica, and Lydia as his best female friends. But his unrequited love for Lydia was gone. His man crush on his best friend Scott was gone. The only romantic love he had anymore was for…no. Not thinking of him while he had a boner. Nope. Not doing it.

Not. Doing. It.

He got in the shower and cranked the handle to make the water cold. That’d teach his dick to try and trick him into masturbating to the thought of-No. Nice try again, Stiles Jr. Not gonna fucking work. He washed himself very resolutely and then got out of the shower, shivering. Maybe that cold shower was a bad idea. Awful. Shit, he was cold.

Stiles Jr. – 1, Stiles – 0. Well played.

He tugged on a pair of boxers and grabbed a shirt and jeans at random, throwing it on and flopping back onto his bed for some well-deserved napping before school. Screw breakfast. Breakfast was for wimps. For losers.

He cuddled closer to the warmth that suddenly blanketed him and sighed happily. His pillows and blankets were especially soft today. And breathing.

Wait, what the fuck? 

His eyes snapped open and wide, staring at Derek fucking Hale in his bed with him, cuddling him like it was the most normal thing in the world. “Derek, not that I’m not totally into this teddy bear side of you, but why the hell are you in my bed right now?”

“You were cold, Stiles,” Derek responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Which it wasn’t, thank you very much. 

“Ok, well, yes, but I’ve been cold before and I’ve never gotten the ‘werewolf cuddles’ treatment. What’s changed?” He stared into Derek’s eyes to wait for his answer and God that was not the right thing to do. His eyes were so fucking beautiful and now he wasn’t blinking and God his eyes were dry right now.

“Are you really complaining about this, right now? Really? I thought you’d be happy. You’ve been silently lusting after me for years now.” Derek shook his head and pressed his fingers to Stiles’ eyelids, forcing them to close. Derek was way too in tune with his body. It was freaky. 

“I have no-Ok, fine. So I have. But it wasn’t all lust. There were other feelings in there too, so you definitely should check yourself, because I may be a teenager, but my hormones aren’t the only things that go crazy around you. Not that I’m crazy or that my hormones are because they’re normal and-“

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’, effectively silencing him. “Just shut up, Stiles. You want me, I want you. Don’t overcomplicate things.” Stiles could only gawk in response until  
Derek’s lips were on his again and then he was distracted with much better things to do like kiss the fuck out of the guy he’d had a crush on for ages.

While Stiles and Derek made out on his bed, every other guy in Beacon Hills was waking up with new feelings. Feelings for every man they knew. And this was just the beginning of the curse. The urges would only get stronger and stronger. While the curse had blessed Stiles with his one true love, his mate, the rest of the males of Beacon Hills were cursed with insatiable lust for and only for their fellow men.

Beacon Hills would never know what hit them. And by the time that they did, it would already be too late.


	2. Meet Your Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wants some answers and gets them, but not exactly in the way he expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt guilty for the short first chapter and wanted to prove that this will in fact be smutty, so I wrote another chapter. Thank you so much to Dove1011 for taking the time to comment and leave me a request. As you wished, this chapter shall be Peter/Scott and will adhere to both parts of your prompt. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I spaced on logic and wrote that Stile was napping before school in the last chapter. Pretend that Stiles was tired and not thinking straight considering this is summer. That, or just blame me. Also, Peter’s next partner and Scott’s next partner are decided, but next chapter will be Isaac/Danny ala Robby’s request. This author’s note is way shorter. Apparently I can be brief.

Scott yawned and stretched as he finally woke up. He felt his morning wood and got ready to jack off since his mom was either at work still or sleeping off a long shift. Either way, he knew he had his privacy and started palming his cock through his briefs. He stopped and felt his eyes widen as he realized that all of his fantasies were about dudes. He wasn’t gay, though. This wasn’t supposed to be happen. He knew Stiles was totally into Derek and that was cool with him, but he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He should want Allison or Kira. This wasn’t right. He jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, jumping out of his window and taking off towards Derek’s house. He needed answers and he needed them now.

~~~

Peter awoke that morning, sensing that Derek was no longer there. Good, more privacy for him. He got dressed and quirked an eyebrow as he realized that all of his sexual feelings for women had disappeared. Definitely supernatural in nature, but he wasn’t one to question things until they affected him negatively. Narrowing his focus to men hardly bothered him. He heard someone approaching the house and smirked, slowly descending the stairs to answer the door. It’d been a while since he and Scott had talked one-on-one. Now was as good a time as any.

He opened the door, laughing as Scott fell inside before he could knock. “You know, for a werewolf, you’re not very graceful. I would’ve thought you would’ve gained a little bit of elegance by now.” He shut the door and leaned against the wall. “You’re probably here looking for my nephew, but unfortunately, I’m the only one here. So it looks like you’ll have to settle for discussing your urgent business with me.”

Scott rolled his eyes and looked up at Peter, crossing his arms defensively. He could smell the lust pouring off of the older man, which was odd. He usually contained his emotions much more effectively. Whatever was going on had to be affecting him too. “I…don’t think I want to talk about this with you. I mean, no offense, but you’re kind of creepy and are kind of a murderer.”

Peter smirked and feigned injury, putting his hand over his chest. “Ouch, Scott. You wound me so.” He leaned closer to Scott, backing him into a wall and hovering his face inches away from Scott’s. “But not really. You seem to forget that I’m the more experienced werewolf of us two. You seem to forget that I was the one who made you what you are. I know you inside and out, Scott. I know exactly what you’re feeling and creeped-out is far from just how I make you feel.” He dropped his hand to Scott’s groin and squeezed, feeling his rock hard cock jump against his hand. 

“D-Dude, s-stop! I’m…I’m not myself today or whatever. Something’s wrong. I-I’m not gay or anything. Not that being gay is wrong, but…it’s just not me, man. So don’t.” He pushed Peter’s hand away from his cock only to have it pinned above his head, quickly joined by his other hand. Peter held them in one hand, using his other hand to stroke Scott’s face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to taste this forbidden fruit, Scott. Ever since I bit you, I’ve wanted this and you know you have too. You can claim you’re not gay, but I can sense the attraction. I can feel how badly you want this. I know that you want this just as badly as I do.” He chuckled and pressed his lips to Scott’s, starting off tender so Scott wouldn’t run. He knew the boy would give in if he played his body just right.

Scott tensed up as he felt Peter kiss him. He knew he could break away from Peter if he wanted to. Peter wasn’t using any strength to hold him. He was merely suggesting where Scott’s hands should be and for some reason, his body wanted to obey Peter. Before he knew what he was doing, he started kissing Peter back and once he felt how good it was, he was gone. There was no turning back for him. He was seeing this through. He moaned into Peter’s mouth and arched against him, trying to get Peter to touch him more.

“That’s what I thought, Scott. You know better than to disrespect the man who made you.” He grinned and dove back in, pressing his tongue into Scott’s mouth as he deepened the kiss, making out with the boy now. He used his free hand to reach under Scott’s shirt and rub his torso. He tweaked his nipple, smirking when the boy keened and leaned into his touch. He was so responsive and easy to manipulate. It was almost too easy.

Scott felt like his skin was on fire. Peter’s touch seemed to ignite his skin. His entire body was alive and singing Peter’s praises. He wanted more and more and more. He found himself growing submissive, letting Peter control the kiss and the rest of his body. He was jelly in Peter’s hands. He couldn’t make himself fight for control. It was nice to finally have someone else calling the shots. 

Peter broke the kiss again and leaned down, kissing at his neck and biting just the wrong side of too rough. He pulled back and smirked at the mark he’d left on Scott’s neck. He knew it’d disappear in a moment, but it was worth seeing it while it lasted, a clear sign of his dominance over Scott. He grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pulled him over to the couch. He threw him down on it, quickly following and using a claw to rip through Scott’s shirt, pulling it off of him and staring down at his body. “Very nice, my little protégé.” 

Scott blushed at Peter’s compliment, reaching his now freed hands to the base of Peter’s shirt and tugging upwards, yanking it over his head. He licked his lips as he saw Peter’s bare torso, leaning up and latching his mouth to one of Peter’s nipples, moaning around it. He pulled back and looked up hopefully at Peter, grinning when the man simply growled at him and flipped them around. He found himself on his knees in front of Peter who was now sitting back on the couch.

“Get to work, Scotty. This dick you want so badly isn’t going to wet itself.” He laughed around a small moan as Scott took his words as an order and attacked his pants like they’d offended him. He could feel claws getting involved, shredding his jeans and his boxers. He didn’t really give a shit. He valued clothes even less than he valued wasting time. And now that his dick was fully exposed, he wasn’t going to waste anymore of that either. He gripped the back of Scott’s head and forced him down onto his dick. He moaned as he felt the boy’s hot mouth sinking down on his cock, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as Scott choked on his dick. “That’s right. Choke on it. Choke on my dick, Scott.”

Scott, for his part, was doing his best to take the dick as well as he could. He’d gotten a blowjob before, but had obviously never given one, so he was simply doing what he knew would feel good and avoiding what he knew wouldn’t. He liked when there was a lot of tongue involved , so he used his own to dance up and down Peter’s cock as it was forced into his throat, massaging the older man’s cock. He made sure to keep his teeth as far away from Peter’s dick as possible and then remembered just who he was dealing with and allowed his teeth to lightly prick at Peter’s dick just to coat the pleasure with a small dose of pain.

Peter was going fucking nuts. He’d had plenty of guys and plenty of girls on his dick before, but Scott was something fucking else. He was so fucking eager to take it all and Peter was all too willing to give it. He kept Scott choking on his cock for a while, fully realizing that the heightened state of pleasure he was feeling was probably due to whatever supernatural event had occurred. All the more reason to ignore it and leave it alone. He looked down at Scott and felt the urge to be inside the boy. “Strip and switch places with me. On your knees, ass out.”

Scott knew better than to disobey, especially considering what Peter was describing was exactly what he wanted. He stood up, sucking roughly on the head of Peter’s cock one last time before undoing his jeans and tugging them down along with his briefs. Peter had stood in the meantime and was leering at his now naked body, causing Scott to blush again, spreading down to his chest. He dove onto the couch and buried his face in the couch to hide his blush, shoving his ass backwards.

“Ah ah, Scotty. No hiding from me now. You know better than that.” He pulled his hand back and brought it down on Scott’s ass, causing the boy to groan in pleasure and pull his face out of the couch so he could look back at Peter. “Atta boy. Now let me hear you loud and clear. I like my partners to be...passionate about what I do to them.” He smirked and smacked Scott’s ass over and over again.

Scott never thought he’d be one to enjoy getting spanked, but fuck, everything was the opposite of how it was supposed to be today and this was no different. He arched his back and moaned with every smack, leaning back into the blows, thoroughly loving every second of Peter’s rough treatment of his ass. “Please, Peter,” he begged, panting as Peter ran his hands gently over the reddened skin of his ass. 

“Please what, pet?” Peter asked with another smirk, knowing full well that he’d succeeded in getting Scott to be just as desperate as he wanted him to be. “You’ve gotta use your words or I’ll never know just what you want. Specificity is your best friend.”

“Please…just…fuck me. Just…do anything to me. You created me, now show me why. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like…I don’t know. Just…I need you like you needed me when you bit me. I-I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying. Just shut me up already,” Scott rambled as Peter merely watched, trying to resist the urge to laugh. 

“Well, I never asked you to beg, but you sure didn’t disappoint, Scott. You really want this, don’t you?” He grinned and brought a hand up to Scott’s mouth. “Get it wet. The better you do at this, the sooner you get what you want.” He bit his lip as Scott engulfed his fingers, sucking them just as well as he was sucking his cock moments earlier. “There you go. Nice and wet.” He pulled his fingers free from Scott’s mouth and brought one finger down to his ass, using his other hand to spread Scott’s ass open, spitting on his hole and then   
slowly pressing one finger inside the boy.

“Fuck!” Scott shouted, hissing at the pain. “Isn’t this supposed to feel good, man?” He writhed in pain, trying to please Peter, but at the same time getting a little lost in the pain. He sighed in small relief as Peter spit on his hole again, making it a little easier for him to get fingered. He was trying to relax as much as he could to prove to Peter that he could take this.

Little did he know that Peter didn’t really care if Scott thought he could take it. He was going to get fucked one way or another, ready or not. But for now, Peter would indulge Scott in plenty of prep. It was the boy’s first time after all. Yet another first Peter was taking from him. It was all too poetic and beautiful and all of the things that Peter loved about sweet, sweet irony. He decided to show Scott even more pity, angling his finger to press against Scott’s prostate.

Scott nearly came right then as Peter hit his prostate, finally finding the pleasure in this and riding it. He pressed his ass back into Peter’s hand, moaning now as the pain slowly worked into a minor discomfort mixed with pure pleasure. He felt Peter press another spit-slicked finger into his ass, stretching and scissoring him open even more. It was a lot to take, but he knew that a dick would be way bigger and hurt way more, so he was grateful that Peter was at least taking the time out to prep him this well.

Peter felt Scott relaxing more and more and pressed a third finger in, wanting to play it safe. There was nothing worse than blue balls because your bottom was a whiny bitch about not being well-prepared. And he had a feeling that with how shaky Scott was in the first place about this, that any discomfort beyond the natural discomfort would drive him away. So he’d be patient and bide his time, fingering Scott open as much as he could.

“J-Just do it, Peter. I can handle it. Just…fuck me, already.” He let out a low whine as Peter pulled his fingers out of his ass. He didn’t count on feeling so fucking empty. He needed to feel full again and pushed his ass back again, smiling shyly at Peter over his shoulder. “Please?” he asked, thinking maybe kindness could get him full again.

Peter was all too happy to oblige the overly kind, yet slightly naïve boy. He knew there was potential for Scott to get attached to him if he wasn’t careful, so he’d just have to use every trick in his book to impress upon the boy just how casual this was. He reached into a drawer and grabbed his emergency lube and a condom, tearing into it and quickly putting it onto his cock. He wasn’t small by any means, but he also wasn’t a behemoth like his nephew. It was hardly his fault that Derek didn’t know how to change behind closed doors like a civilized person. That was the only way he knew. He applied lube to his cock liberally and spread some on Scott’s hole to ease the process a little more, then pushed his cock into Scott’s hole, stopping once the head was inside the boy.

“Jesus fucking Christ! You’re fucking huge,” Scott panted, dropping his head to the couch again. “Just…gimme a second.” He took a couple deep breaths and then nodded to Peter, gasping as he was stuffed full of the rest of Peter’s cock. He sighed happily and grinned back at Peter again, loving how full he was more than he hated the discomfort and pain.

“You’re lucky I’m not bigger, Scotty boy. I’m average.” He chuckled and bit back a moan. No need for that quite yet. He pulled back a little and pushed back into Scott, starting to fuck him with fervor. He wasn’t going to baby Scott into this. If he couldn’t take a good fucking now, he’d never be able to. He angled his thrusts for Scott’s prostate, moaning against his back as he leaned over him to get better leverage. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Scott simply held onto the couch for dear life, taking the fucking as best he could. It was his first time after all, so he was pretty sure he could be doing something better to make Peter happier. But he was doing his best and he dropped his hand to his own cock, starting to pleasure himself. He was already rock hard and leaking, so it felt good to get some much needed attention paid to his cock. He moaned as Peter kept fucking him and threw his head back as he felt Peter smack his ass again.

Peter knew neither of them would last. It’d been far too long for him since he fucked someone as tight as Scott and he knew that Scott was a teenage boy who’d been hard for plenty of time by now. He had to be close, so he just kept drilling into him to try and push him over that edge. “Cum for me, Scott. Cum on the cock of the man that saved your miserable life.” He bit into Scott’s neck again like he did their first meeting and grinned as he felt Scott tense beneath him, cumming all over his own fist and the couch.

“Fuck! Holy shit!” Scott screamed as he orgasmed harder than he’d ever orgasmed before. He sagged into the couch as he felt Peter keep drilling at his ass, sighing in relief when he felt Peter stop and shout out his own release. Apparently that whole ass tightening thing was true. He wondered if he’d ever find out how it felt and made a promise to himself that he would. He could probably convince Isaac to let him fuck him, at least. 

Peter let out a huff of breath as he came down from his orgasm and pulled out of Scott, taking off the condom and tying it off. “Well, that was quite fun as you know, but I think it’s high time for you to hit the road before my nephew comes home and starts asking questions.” He smirked as that seemed to get Scott’s attention and snap him out of his post-orgasmic haze. As he watched Scott gather his clothes and tug them on, just hugging the shirt fabric to his chest and bolting out of the house, Peter sat back on the couch and made a promise to himself that he’d see just how many people this supernatural event was affecting. 

And he’d definitely have to start his search with a certain parent.


	3. Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a little in over his head and a certain blond, curly-haired werewolf comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write when I’m depressed, so no promises that this is how often I’ll update. Thank you to every single person who has commented on this and shown me support. I am incredibly grateful for the encouragement and the requests thus far. I know a lot of you are curious about endgame ships and I’ve decided that I should include them in the tags just to prevent those who don’t like the ships from reading this if they’re uninterested. Just because the endgames are what they are does NOT mean that you should be discouraged. Expect plenty of intermixing. Another warning that I feel is necessary is that this fic WILL contain incest. If that squicks you out, please do not read those chapters or this fic at all if it affects you that greatly. I don’t want to upset any of you. Just as a heads up, this chapter is Isaac/Danny as a fulfilled request for Robby and next chapter will be the first smut chapter for Sterek. After that, I’ll likely make Chapter 5 a Scott/Isaac/Aiden threesome (to some extent), but Chapter 6 on is still up in the air. In addition, just because a pair hook up in one chapter doesn’t mean they won’t hook up again in another chapter. If you want it, request it. I might push it to later to allow other couples to have sex first, but I will come back. Hopefully you all enjoy my shot at Mahealahey! Sorry that they didn’t go further, but I don’t want every chapter to follow the same formula.

Danny was running as fast as he could, whipping past trees and jumping over logs. He had his headphones in and was embracing the wind breezing over his skin as he ran. He needed this. He needed a release of energy. That’s all this was. Just a stockpile of energy that he’d allowed to build up for too long. He could still feel his cock throbbing and the urge to go to his ex running deep in his veins and he growled out loud, letting out a shout of frustration, knowing no one would hear him in the woods. This wasn’t him. He wasn’t some horny homo who thought with his cock. He always formed relationships with people before he even considered sex with them. He was acting like Jackson this morning and it was pissing him off. He felt his lungs starting to burn, the first sign that he needed a break. He sighed and stopped in a clearing, dropping to the ground and staring at the sky, panting. He took a drink of water from the bottle he’d been carrying and pulled his shirt out of the back of his pants, wiping the sweat off of his face. “Fuck me…” he said softly.

“Don’t mind if I do,” a voice leered at him from the trees. Danny quickly jumped up, spinning towards the voice. He didn’t recognize the voice, so unfortunately, he did not have the upper hand here. He tried picking out a shape in the trees and couldn’t find one. He jumped as he felt someone whisper in his ear, “Boo!”

Danny jumped and spun around, bringing up a fist to punch whoever had snuck up on him, but before he could make contact, the person caught his fist. “Oh…fucking great. A werewolf.” The man sneered at him and pushed Danny back, knocking him off his feet and making him fall to the ground, staring up as the man approached him, undoing his belt.

“I think it’s about time you learn your lesson about stupid humans and their stupid urges to run through the woods when they know the Big Bad Wolf is waiting for them there.” The man chuckled and pulled his belt out, using it to strike Danny in the face. “I’d make an ‘eat you right up’ joke here, but we both know that I have no intention of using my mouth when I have a much better body part to use.” He laughed cruelly and smacked Danny in the face again. “What say you? Oh wait, I don’t care. You don’t get a say. I have all the power here.” 

Danny stared up in horror as the man stalked towards him, the man’s eyes flashing bright blue. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that he could save at least one sense from having to absorb what was about to happen. The next thing he heard was a loud thump and a crack followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and breathed out a small sigh of relief as he took in the knocked out form in front of him and the wide-eyed boy standing over that body.

“Isaac?”

~~~

Isaac loved the woods. He figured it was for some poetic reason like feeling safest where there are literally no walls for miles. Being locked in a freezer and being beaten repeatedly tended to fuck with your head that way. Still, it was a morning ritual for him to run through the woods every day. It was a good start to the day, great exercise, and it was always the perfect weather for a good run in the morning. He used to run with Derek back when they lived together. It was actually Derek that Isaac had picked up the habit from. Isaac figured that losing almost your entire family after they got trapped in a fiery house could fuck with your head too. That’s why he first drifted towards Derek. They had shit in common. It worked…until it didn’t. Derek had issues upon issues, the least of which was a very unhealthy crush on Stiles that he couldn’t seem to force himself to act upon. Isaac moving out was for the best, really.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the sounds of a belt whipping through the air not too far away from him. He knew that sound far too well. He flinched as he heard it again and ran towards the source of the sound. He saw Danny on his ass, staring up at an approaching form. His brain snapped the pieces together quickly and he realized Danny was in danger. He looked around and saw a decent sized rock on the ground a couple feet from him. He picked it up and snuck up behind the asshole, slamming the rock as hard as he could into his skull. He heard the crack and flinched, watching the man drop. He probably could’ve been gentler, considering werewolf strength and all, but he was going on a whim here.

He dropped the rock when he heard Danny call his name, putting his hands up defensively to show he wasn’t going to hurt him. “I-I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” He realized he had his claws out from the adrenaline coursing through him and retracted them. “Sorry. Habit?” He bit his lip nervously and dropped his hands, taking a step towards Danny and offering his hand. 

Danny couldn’t help but smile at Isaac even if his heart was pounding out of his chest. “I know you’re not,” he said, taking Isaac’s hand and standing up. “Somehow I think you’re more nervous than the guy who almost got beaten and raped.” He winced at his own words, not liking how harshly the words had come out. “Sorry. I get blunt when I’m nervous.” He shrugged and noticed his hand was still in Isaac’s. “So I guess I should be thanking you. You kinda saved my life back there.”

Isaac blushed and grinned at Danny, shrugging and trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on Danny’s glistening chest and abs. “N-No big deal. I heard someone struggling and I figured it was my duty to do something about it.” He used his grasp on Danny’s hand to pull him away from the man. “Let’s get out of here before he comes to again.” He led   
Danny out of the woods and to his car, leaning against the side and smiling shyly at the other boy. 

Danny was all too happy to follow Isaac out of the woods and away from that creep. He smiled back at Isaac when he saw the boy leaning up against his car. He’d always thought Isaac was cute in a kicked puppy kind of way. He just wanted to hug him and make him happy again. He hated seeing the boy so miserable and he always seemed to be miserable. But now, he couldn’t help but see the guy who’d saved his life and his ass and find him irresistibly attractive. “You can look you know,” he said with a smirk as he saw Isaac intentionally avoiding looking at his body. He almost laughed when Isaac’s eyes immediately dropped to his body and the boy licked his lips. “You can touch too if you want.” If there was ever an exception to his rule about casual sex, he figured getting his life saved was it.

Isaac, for his part, was restraining himself as much as humanly possible. In his head, he’d already pinned Danny to the car and marked his throat. In his head, he had Danny on his knees and his cock down his throat already. But he wasn’t living in his head. He was living in the real world where Danny was actually coming onto him. That incredibly gorgeous guy who he’d secretly crushed on for years was actually coming onto him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, Isaac raised his hands to grab Danny by the sides, pulling him a step closer to him. He ran his hands up and down Danny’s sculpted torso, biting his lip. “J-Just so you know, you can say no at any time and I’ll stop. I-I’m not like h-him.” He swallowed nervously and made eye contact with Danny again, looking for permission.

Danny felt his heart aching for Isaac with every action and every word the other boy did and said. He was so cautious and sweet about everything. Even if he could resist or say no, he definitely didn’t want to. He leaned closer to Isaac, bracketing him against the car with his arms. “I know you’re not. There’s a big difference between him and you.” He pressed his lips to Isaac’s ear and whispered, “I didn’t want him. I want you.” He pulled back and pressed his lips to Isaac’s, knowing he’d have to make the first move. Isaac was a little too shy for that. 

Isaac felt his body heat up exponentially as Danny whispered in his ear. “Good. I w-want you too,” he said before his lips were covered by Danny’s. He smiled and kissed him back, opening his lips to allow Danny’s prodding tongue to enter his mouth. He hugged Danny close to him and kissed him feverishly, a man on a mission. He wanted to taste Danny forever. He tasted like sunscreen and lotion and flowers. It was intoxicating, just like his scent. He kept breathing Danny in as the kiss deepened, cupping his hand around his cheek and holding him close to him.

Danny was knocked off his feet at how good Isaac was kissing him, really. Maybe the kid was secretly bisexual this whole time. He never seemed that way, but what the hell did he know? And why the hell was he worrying about the sexuality of the guy who was very insistently making out with him. If Isaac wasn’t freaking out, why should he? He still needed to breathe, though, so he pulled away and just stared at Isaac. “That was…pretty intense.”

Isaac just smiled at Danny and shrugged. “Not gonna lie, been thinking about doing that for so so long now.” He chuckled and chewed on his lower lip again, looking up at Danny through his eyelashes. “I have so many fantasies about you from the locker room. N-Not that I was staring or anything! I just mean…you in uniform and uh…I think I’ve said too much already. Now you’re probably creeped out.” He shrank back against the car, hunching his shoulders and trying to hide. 

“No no, Isaac. I’m not creeped out. I’m flattered.” He reached a hand forward to caress Isaac’s face. “I always pictured you as more of a Scott McCall kind of guy, honestly.” He chuckled and then smirked as he saw Isaac’s eyes widen in fear. “Ah. No worries. Your secret’s safe with me. Good to know you’ve got diversity, though.” He leaned forward and kissed Isaac again gently. “Now how about I really say thank you for saving me?” He dropped to his knees in front of Isaac, smiling up at him.

Isaac was freaking the fuck out. Was he obvious about his thing for Scott? Did everyone know? Did Scott know? He had a crush on Danny, but what he had on Scott…that was more than a crush. It was a boulder or a meteor or something equally large. Everything rushing through his head crashed to a halt when Danny sank to his knees. “O-Oh, holy shit. You mean-Yeah! Yeah, definitely. That’d be…the perfect way to thank me.” He laughed nervously and rested his hand on Danny’s cheek.

“Say no more then, hero.” Danny reached forward and pulled down Isaac’s jogging pants and boxers, licking his lips as Isaac’s cock popped out. It wasn’t as big as his own, but fucking hell was it thick. “Just so you know, I don’t just hook up with random guys. I just decided to waive the amount of time I’d usually wait because you saved my life.” He smiled up at Isaac. “The fact that you’re cute and don’t seem like the kind of guy who’ll make this awkward or treat me like shit after I blow you definitely helped too, though.” He gripped Isaac’s cock at its base and sealed his mouth over the head, sucking gently as he maintained eye contact with the boy.

“Fu-No! I wouldn’t treat you like shit! You’re my friend, Danny!” He blushed and corrected himself. “I-I mean I’d like for us to be friends.” He bit his lip to hold back a moan as Danny’s mouth descended onto his dick. “Shit, Danny. Your mouth is fucking killer.” He let his hand rise from Danny’s cheek to the back of his head, gently applying pressure to get him to take more of him into his mouth. Danny seemed all too happy to oblige as he took the rest of his cock into his mouth. “Holy fuck! H-How do you take it all like that? N-No! Don’t answer. Just…don’t stop.”

Danny rubbed his fingers against Isaac’s hip to show appreciation and to grant Isaac permission to use grab his head. He liked how tentative the boy was with him. It was nice after his long string of dominant boyfriends. Always a little rough, always confident. It was nice to be doing this with someone so gentle. He kept bobbing his head up and down on Isaac’s cock. He was glad the boy didn’t want an answer to his question because it’d probably just piss Isaac off. The truth was he was so good at sucking cock because he learned to be. For most guys, a blowjob was foreplay. They expected their entire dick to get wetted and worshipped right away, so he quickly had to learn how to accommodate that. Every boyfriend was like that, except…well, Ethan. Ethan was always the exception. He felt Isaac’s hips bucking and focused back on his cock, twirling his tongue around Isaac’s dick.

“G-God, Danny. You keep doing that, I’m not g-gonna last.” He was panting and clinging to Danny’s head now, desperately trying to hold on. He’d never received a blowjob this good before and the last time he did anything sexual…well, it wasn’t with who he really wanted and it was less than ideal circumstances. The bottom line was that he was quickly heading for the edge and he needed to last for Danny. He needed to make this last longer. He popped a claw on his free hand and dug it into his palm to try and take the edge off.

Danny wasn’t oblivious enough for Isaac’s trick to work. He glared up at Isaac and smacked his free hand to stop him. He pulled off Isaac’s cock, still jacking him off, and said,   
“Don’t. Don’t hold back. I want you to cum. This doesn’t have to be the last time we do this. I just want to start small and work up to more. We’re friends, Isaac. That means seeing a lot of each other.” He smiled at him and sank back down on Isaac’s cock, moaning at the taste of the boy. It seemed that his reassurance and the vibrations of his moan did the trick as he felt Isaac’s grip on his hair tighten.

Isaac was seeing stars as he shouted Danny’s name, cumming down his throat. He gasped as he came down from his high, staring into Danny’s eyes and realizing too late that his eyes had gone yellow. He blinked and looked away, biting his lip. “S-Sorry. Can’t control it sometimes.” He rubbed Danny’s cheek again, pulling him up off his knees and kissing him sweetly, keeping it at least slightly chaste. “Thank you for doing that.” He smiled at Danny and spun them around. “Let me return the favor.”

Danny shook his head, laughing. “No need, Isaac. If you really want to make it up to me, buy me breakfast. I don’t want you giving me a blowjob because you feel obligated. I want you to do it because you want to.” Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but Danny pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. “I’m saying no, Isaac. You’re really sweet for offering to, but I’d rather us meet again under better circumstances and then we can explore more.” He tucked Isaac’s dick into his pants and pulled them back up. “Now c’mon. I have a craving for blueberry pancakes with whipped cream on top.” 

Isaac could only laugh and get in his own car as Danny got in his and led him to the closest diner. It was fun to have the opportunity to really get to know Danny. And if they shared a couple whipped cream kisses and parted with a promise to meet up again soon, it was all for the better. This way, there was a promise of more and a little bit of a thrill to their friendship. In the meantime, Isaac was heading over to hang out with Scott and Danny was going to take a trip down memory lane.


End file.
